The One Thing
by emjsel12
Summary: Max Miller, big time football player, has everything he could ever want, fame, money, friends, and fans. But the one thing he wants the most, he cant have. She already belongs to hockey player Derek Venturi. Dasey or Masey?


otay! so this is about max and casey and derek. anyway, review and tell me what you are thinking! should i continue or not? review pretty please!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK, IF I DID, IT WOULDNT OF ENDED AWFULLY. :)

Last Week of School, Senior Year

_Max Miller was walking down the hall when he spotted them, the hottest couple at Sir John Thompson High School. The varsity hockey captain, Derek Venturi, and his girlfriend, who was also Max's ex-girlfriend, Casey McDonald. _

_They had been together for at least 1 year now, everyone was surprised that they had stayed together at all; they just assumed that the couple would be over in two weeks time. Well were they wrong, the couple was now the hottest thing._

_Max hated Derek, he wanted to punch the guy who was now in the middle of a make-out session by Casey's locker, he took Casey from Max. Of course Derek gets what Derek wants. That's how it has always been. Not if Max could help it, he wanted Casey back, and he was going to get her back._

7 years later

Max woke up, with a pounding headache, "ughh hangovers are not the greatest thing" he thought, but hey his team had won their last football game of the season. He got up took a shower and headed out for a relaxing day in the sun.

As Max walked into Coffee he spotted a magazine and sat down reading it, reading through the Sexiest Sports Players he spotted himself, number 3. With a soccer playerat number 2. But what made his hand to curl into a fist was the number 1 sexiest man, hockey player Derek Venturi.

Max still hated Derek, even now although they weren't in high school anymore; he still had Casey McDonald, now Casey Venturi.

And what made Max also tick was that they were not only the hottest couple in High School, but now they were the hottest couple in Celebrity _US _and every other damn magazine.

"Mr. Miller!" somebody shouted.

Max looked up, coming face to face with paparazzi.

"Great" he muttered sarcastically, "Something even better than the hottest couple."

Casey woke up in bed to see her husband still asleep.

She smiled at his sleeping form, and was about to get up when she heard someone mutter "No"

She turned to her husband laughing, "Derek I have to get up unless you don't want to eat this morning."

This got Derek up quickly, "So what's for breakfast?"

She laughed, "You never have lost your appetite have you?"

"Never." he replied with a smile tugging on his lips.

She changed and went downstairs to make breakfast. When she saw her eldest children run into the kitchen.

"Ry! I want the TV first!" shouted her youngest and only girl Jessica. Jessica was a carbon copy of her mother with her father's eyes. She was 4 years old.

"You had it first yesterday Jess!" shouted the oldest Ryan, he was the copy of his father, and his love of hockey too he was 6.

"No! Cole had it!" She shouted back.

"Jess, Cole is only 2 he doesn't watch TV with you. He watches by himself or with me or your mommy." Derek replied.

Casey laughed, as her husband entered the kitchen with their other son Cole. He was the only one who had claimed his mother's eyes.

"What are you laughing about Case?" He asked his wife although he probably already knew.

"You." was her reply.

He glared at her playfully.

"Well, of course it would be me!" he already knew it would be.

He watched her just work in the kitchen, after his children settled on a show they both liked. "god" he thought "she's still as beautiful as she was in high school, even when she doesn't think so because she is pregnant again."

The Venturi family pictured here in October, Derek, Casey, Ryan, Jessica, Cole, and with a new baby on the way! The magazine had done an interview and a tour of their home with pictures of the rooms, views, and family.

Max looked at the picture of his old girlfriend. He sighed, he really missed her, and he was pretty sure he was in love with her.

"Only she is freakin' married with kids!" he shouted.

Luckily he was at home now.

"Why did she have to say yes to his proposal?" he said as he remembered their graduation.

_"Casey!" Max shouted. She turned upon hearing her name._

_She smiled at him. They were friends even though Derek didn't approve. He got over it__,__ because well__,__ he trusted her. _

_"Hey" she replied. "Looks like were near each other for the ceremony." _

_"Yeah, look I was wondering if you were going to the pool party later at Dixon's parent's hotel?" he asked her._

_"Yeah I am, oh! Looks like we have to get in line." she said._

_"Ok Case, later!" he told her then went to his spot in line._

_Later at the party, he spotted her on the dance floor._

_He smiled at her but it turned into a frown when he spotted Derek dancing with her and they were laughing and smiling._

_It wasn't later until he saw her again, this time alone, "Yes!" he silently said. _

_He walked over to her and they were talking when he was about to ask her to dance and confess he still loved her, when Derek came over and whisked her away before he could ask though._

_He inwardly cursed Derek._

_He watched them dance to her favorite song, when Derek stopped dancing and bent down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. Max was in shock. But he knew Casey would say no, seeing as she told him many times before that she would get married later__,__ after college._

_What made him angry was the fact that everyone was cheering and clapping for them, and he didn't know why, but when he looked up he saw Casey and Derek kissing with a ring on her left finger._

That was the day he will never forget the day he had officially lost Casey McDonald to Derek Venturi. Although he didn't know it then, he found out after he tried kissing her again a week later. Lucky for Casey, Derek had seen this little play that Max made, and Max wound up with a black eye.


End file.
